


Jenga

by mrs_d



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jenga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do mortals play this game often?” Thor asked. “It seems rather dull.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> For [Hekkenfeldt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt), to tide you over until I can write you some Loki/Sam.

Thor watched the pile of blocks on the table dwindle as Steven and Samuel began to construct the tower. Despite Samuel’s explanation, he remained doubtful.

“Do mortals play this game often?” he asked. “It seems rather dull.”

“Not enough bloodshed for you?” Steven commented dryly.

“That’s the point,” Samuel explained. “Concentration without the fight or flight instinct. Relaxation. Helps you focus.”

Thor noticed that Samuel’s fingers brushed against Steven’s often as they picked up the narrow wooden blocks and added them to the tower. He nodded, thinking that, if their focus was so poor that their hands were colliding frequently in this manner, perhaps this sport was indeed worthwhile.

Something still bothered him, though. “What is the purpose of constructing this, only to destroy it?” he asked, gesturing at the tower.

“The object of the game is to try not to destroy it,” Samuel explained.

He reached for a block at the same time Steven did, and, it was perhaps Thor’s imagination, but the touch seemed to linger longer than was strictly necessary. Steven cleared his throat, smiling at Samuel as he let go.

“The person who destroys the tower loses the game,” he added, only giving Thor the barest of glances. “Even though that’s the fun part.”

“Ah,” said Thor, beginning to understand. “It is a sport of perseverance, of delaying the inevitable gratification of witnessing the building’s destruction.”

Samuel looked startled at that, and Thor worried that perhaps he’d said something wrong — mortal parlance was forever changing, after all — but then Samuel nodded.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he agreed.

Steven cleared his throat again, and then placed the last block on the very top of the tower and pulled his hands away. Samuel shifted his chair closer to Steven’s, the movement making the block tower sway slightly.

“Careful,” Steven warned. “I just finished that.”

“Well done,” Thor commented. “You must engage in this type of sport often, do you?”

“Sometimes,” Samuel said. He was staring at Steven, who blushed and ducked his head.

“You start, Thor,” Steven said a minute later, nodding at the tower.

“Take a block from somewhere and move it to the top,” Samuel instructed. “Remember: you don’t want to make the tower fall.”

Thor carefully worked one narrow block out of the middle of the tower. It felt tiny and smooth between his large, calloused fingers. He placed it delicately atop the tower and exhaled a small sigh of relief.

“Finished,” he announced. “Whose turn now?”

“Mine,” said Steven, and Thor watched with some fascination as he repeated the process much more quickly than he himself had.

“One so dextrous as you, Steven, you must win often at games of this sort,” he noted.

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Samuel muttered. “My go.”

They played the game in silence for several minutes. With every turn, Thor watched the tower for signs of structural weakness. Steven seemed intent in his focus as well, biting his bottom lip and sitting almost unnaturally still. Only Samuel seemed to be relaxed, his smile widening slightly every time he pulled his hand out from the under the table and reached for the tower.

This sport must indeed be taken very seriously on Midgard, Thor thought.


End file.
